<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dressing Room Mistake (Continued) by Rachelthefanfictionwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804697">Dressing Room Mistake (Continued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelthefanfictionwriter/pseuds/Rachelthefanfictionwriter'>Rachelthefanfictionwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, Sex, out of wedlock sex, underaged sex (slightly)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelthefanfictionwriter/pseuds/Rachelthefanfictionwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I am cutting Dressing Room Mistake in half and dividing it to after the dressing room, following Narcissa through her pregnancy and then after Harry meets Ophelia.</p>
<p>Yes First chapter will be a re-cap of what happened...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Narcissa Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dressing Room Mistake (Continued)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/gifts">Riotstarter1214</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175915">Dressing Room Mistake</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214">Riotstarter1214</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the original story for more context.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>~Three Weeks after the Dressing Room~</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>        Narcissa was once again emptying her stomach into the toilet of the master bathroom of the Malfoy manor, located in Wiltshire, thanking Merlin's saggy left nut that Lucius is at the Ministry... <em>again</em>. "Thank Merlin above your aren't here darling. I am quite sure you'd lose your mind with worry dear." She whispers to the portrait of him that she keeps on her vanity.</p><p>        Walking down stairs and greeting Bella, she quickly enters the dining room and begins to eat a rather bland breakfast. “Mother, are you feeling well? You look I’ll.” Her darling son asks her from across the table. “Yes Draco dear I am quite well thank you though.” She responds with a kind smile. <em>‘Sweets Merlin I need to remember a glamour after breakfast.’</em> she thinks to herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, YAY SHORT lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>